besachikafandomcom-20200214-history
Shumei Cult
The Shumei cult is a minor religion in Sk'Aa. It has over 3.3 million adherents, who are known as Shumeks. They are named after the founders of the religion, the now-extinct Shu'Men of South Khala-Si. The religion teaches of numerous gods, all being extensions of the Great Ones Above, or GOA. They are taught to venerate and respect nature, as the teachings describe nature as the true creation of GOA. Humanity is created as a combination of GOA's gifts to Sk'Aa. The teachings do not mesh with the massively popular Kwam'Ki's teachings. They pay tribute to the Khalan government, but they remain mainly isolated due to their culture. People of Shumei Shumeks are isolated people who are very proud of ancestral ties, sharing this with Rhalan culture. They are extremely adept fighters in defence, as their Shu'Men ancestors pioneered many forms of martial arts that involve areas with little mobility space, as their habitats were mainly heavily forested. Living deep in the woods, they faced their own battles for territory against the Bedlama outcasts and Biosachi. The advent of the Shumei people came in about the year 250, being cast away as the Bedlama civilization begun to collapse. Shumei Beliefs Shumeian theology is passed down by word of mouth by the devout and by holy men, said to speak directly to GOA. It is believed that as the universe formed, there were nine almighty beings, called Manch. They selected a single planet, which they agreed to openly share their wondrous powers. "The Manch of anger, Kroda, created fire, which consumed and grew. The Manch of love, Prema, created life, surrounding itself with creatures that breathed and experienced the senses. The Manch of understanding, Pani, created water, which evolved and saw that which was around it. The Manch of focus, Lagyo, created music, which fueled its mind, the rhythm giving order to the world. The Manch of knowledge, Avasaka, created suns, which warmed and revealed the landscape. The Manch of respect, Barosa, created the moons, to provide shade from the sun, as well as a cycle to the world. The Manch of change, Badana, created plants, which grew and developed, feeding Prema's creations. The Manch of change, Hani, created death, giving all the Manches the ability to renew and develop their gifts. Lastly, the Manch of joy, Samaja, created weather, giving all of the gifts of the Manches a balance in their creations." Each Manch represents a different part of Humanity, and thus there are equal prayers and worships done for each. However, the Manches began to argue. "The Nine have found their creations began to conflict. Kroda's fire was quenched by Pani. Fire killed Prema's creatures, Avaska and Barosa's suns and moons clashed, rotating at wrong times. Badana's plants were withered from the suns and moons burning and neglecting them. Lagyo's music grew as it saw the discord, the beats cracking the lands. Hani's gifts were misused, as the creatures begun to attack consume each other. Samaja did its best to placate the discord, until he realized the Manch can only coexist if they joined their souls together. And so they all joined in soul, and became the Great One Above, known as Asaman'Yasia. Right as they joined, their Gifts begun to join as well." Humanity, while not the main focus of the religion, plays a large role in GOA's mediation of Sk'Aa. "Asaman'Yasia's Gifts joined to create a protector of Sk'Aa. Badana's plants and Prema's creatures joined to create a body, filled with life. Barosa and Avasaka's suns and moons joined in the body, creating a mind capable of witnessing change. Samaja's weather formed in the body, giving it emotions as strong as a cyclone while also having sensations as spectacular as that of a sunset. Hani's gift of death gave the body a desire to strive to make every moment of life important. Kroda's fiery gift burned deep in the body, giving the creation unspeakable passion and strength. Lastly, Lagyo's musical rhythm beat deep in the body's chest, awakening the creature. Asaman'Yasia saw this creature, and smiled down upon it. The sheer power of their combination has led to a creature that encompasses all the gifts of the Manch in one. They dubbed it a Human, blessing it as the savior of Sk'Aa." Due to the great amount of responsibility that humanity has been given from the Asaman'Yasia's compromise and sacrifice, Humanity is humbled to respect all of nature. Due to the isolated life of the Shumeks, their lifestyle in the Bedlam forest has given them the image of the protectors of the forest. They are partially correct, as there is evidence that in years predating -3000 there was evidence of massive planting and cultivation of the many trees in Bedlam Forest. Some even say that Bedlam Forest's existence is due to the acts of the Shumeks' ancestors. Relations with Rhala Bedlama Forest is directly in Rhala's territory, though any attempts to colonize it have resulted in failure, to the point where it is not considered viable. Scouts have reported vast cities in the forest, the lands of the Shumeks. Despite